


Caught in the snow

by AkumuBlack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Drabble Holiday Exchange Fest, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuBlack/pseuds/AkumuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get caught in the middle of a snowstorm. Luckily Aithusa is there to help them keep warm. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was drawn for the Camelot_Drabble Holiday Exchange fest 2013.
> 
> Happy holidays to my recipient, dear gilli_ann!!! I hope I didn't go too much off-track from what you wanted.  
> Super thank you goes to our brilliant mods! Happy holidays dears!

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Public/Final_zps65f9d560.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolour and ink on rough paper.  
> Not having a scanner here I had to do what I could.  
> Concrit always appreciated!


End file.
